Naruto:Demons and Gods(Being rewritten)
by nonamejay
Summary: (Typical betrayed plot)After the elemental nations decide that Naruto holds to much power they decide to execute him but before he can be killed he's transported to the arrowverse along with Kurama by Kami where he decides to make some big changes.(No pairing decided)
1. Some info

(In this story Naruto will of course be working to to take over the world, in other words I'm to stupid to think of a better explanation, one of his main offensive weapons will be his own modified version of the reanimation jutsu, he will be travelling to differant worlds to gather soldiers for his cause, the jutsu will be changed so the subjects willl retain their personalities but will still be loyal to him. I'll mainly be using old villains from marvel and dc movies so if they are still alive after the movies just assume Naruto killed them.)

LIST: Just those I can think of now.

Deacon Frost

Nomak

Drake

Magneto

Mystique

Sabretooth

Toad

Pyro

Deathstrike

Callisto

Arclight

Psylocke

Quill

Juggernaut

Blob

Azazel

Sebastian Shaw

Riptide

Apocalypse

Vuk

Green Goblin(Defoe)

Doc Oc

Venom(Topher Grace)

Sandman

Bullseye

Absorbing Man

Abomination

The Russian

Victor Von Doom

Gressill

Abigor

Wallow

Blackheart

Blackout

Iron Monger

Whiplash

Mandarin

El Diablo

Bane

(Mostly marvel cause I can't remember most dc movie villains.)

(If you got any ideas on who to add and who to remove or if you have any ideas then tell me.)

(If you don't want me to write this then you can tell me that to.)


	2. The Weeper and Hidden

Disclaimer: I obviously don't Naruto or the Flash, I only own some of the story ideas.

(Earth 1)

(Late 2017)

(At a hidden underground base.)

A man standing about 6'2'' with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks wearing black pants and shoes and an open black cloak that shows of his toned abdomen and chest can be seen walking through a long hallway towards two large iron doors.

The man is Naruto Uzumaki or as he is known to the rest of the world Nathan Thorn. A successful businessman, mma fighter, actor and entrepreneur to the open world, but in secret a master assassin, shinobi and strategist.

(Going to skip most of the nitty gritty.)

Naruto enters the doors and observes a gigantic room filled with scientists working on different projects and weapons.

He walks past greeting everyone and enters another set of giant iron doors and in the room he approaches a small nine tailed fox.

"And how was your rest Kurama?", Asks Naruto with a small smile.

"Far better than sleeping in a cage in your gut Kit", Says Kurama with slight sarcasm.

"Naruto approaches a large metal box containing only three silver canisters, each with the kanjis for earth, wind and water.

He puts a scroll in front of the silver metal box and goes through a few hand signs which make the three canisters disappear into the scroll.

"Where are you going now?", asks Kurama with a curious look.

"I'm going to go test out something with these three", answers Naruto.

Gressil, Abigor and Wallow, they seem to be your favourites", says Kurama with an interested look.

"They might just be, they were thrown away by their father and home without a second glance just like I was was", answers Naruto with a small glare.

"Well go do your thing then Kit", says Kurama.

Naruto nods and dissapears into thin air.

(At a rave in Central City.)

Naruto reappears in a puff of smoke just outside the building's perimeter and immediately opens the sealing scroll ground. He once again goes through the necessary hand signs and the three canisters reappear.

He goes through more hand signs and the

three canisters are replaced by the three hidden fallen angels.

"You three boys ready for some fun?", asks Naruto with a small grin.

He gets his answer when he sees the psychotic grins on the faces of the three fallen angels.

(On a warehouse side of the building.)

An odd looking women in a strange costume and whole lot of men can be seen gathered around an extremely malnourished looking man shackled up to a contraption.

"Gents, observe", the woman says in a

strong English accent as she kicks the man in the ribs and a glowing ice blue tear drops onto the index finger of another man who puts the tear to his lips and tastes it.

"It feels amazing", than man says smiling at the rush of power.

"I'm glad you think so, opening bid", says the woman smiling.

Before anyone can make an offer Naruto and his henchmen walk out of the shadows.

"How about zero Amunet Black", says Naruto with a smirk.

"What the hell do you mean zero and who the hell are you?", asks Amunet angrily.

"Let's just say I'm here for a pick up", says Naruto pointing to The Weeper.

"Like Hell you're taking him, fire", orders Amunet to all the men with guns.

The gunmen fire, but it doesn't faze Naruto or the angels with the bullets bouncing off Naruto's skin and going straight through the angels.

Amunet and Norvok manage to escape through the back door.

Gressil goes to pursue them but Naruto stops him.

"We'll get them at a later date but now let's keep our focus here", says Naruto with an understanding look.

Naruto smirks at the gunmen.

"Secret Art: Hidden Fusion Jutsu", calls out Naruto as the three angels dissolve into their base elements before combining into possibly the ugliest creature ever seen.

The creature stood at about six feet tall with a blue humanoid body, ratty long white hair, an ugly face with black eyes, ugly sharp white teeth outside the mouth wearing a black leather trench coat and black leather pants.

"Say hello to the one simply known as Hidden", says Naruto with a crazed smile.

The fight between Hidden and the gunmen ends quickly with Hidden simply touching the ground making the men faze into ground up to their necks before letting go violently decapitating the men.

"Don't worry, we're here to help", says Naruto giving The Weeper a kind smile.

(Hope you liked, if have any ideas for a pairing or things I can do in this story then let me know.)


	3. How he once was

Disclaimer: I obviously don't Naruto or the Flash, just some of the story ideas.

(To my reviewers, I don't know yet just how I'm gonna present Naruto's betrayel in the future given the fact that it's already such an overused Narufic trope.)

(And I'll think about the pairings that have been suggested.)

(Sorry I can't reply via email but my computer won't send out my emails for some reason.)

(Back at base.)

Naruto enters one of his base's infarmaries where he meets one of his docs next to an unconscious Weeper lying in a hospital bed with a drip connected to his left arm.

"How's he doing Doc?", asks Naruto with a small look of concern.

"From the looks of it his problems started long before he became a meta", answers the doc.

"What do you mean?", questions Naruto curiously.

"I wasn't able to dig up any personal information, like a name, age, family or even birth records, but just looking at how small, weak and unhealthy this man is it gives possible signs of drug abuse, self harm and while you weren't here he was crying in his unconsciousness and mumbling about people hurting him", answers the doc sadly.

"Okay then, I'll come back and check on him later", says Naruto with a small hint of

anger visible.

He turns around and leaves the infirmary.

He goes to his private chambers and starts to think about how much The Weeper reminds him of himself when he was a child.

How people would use and abuse him, how he was only good enough when people needed someone to beat on or when they needed his power.

He remembers how expendable he was after the 4th shinobi world war.

He wonders how many other people in the world are and were treated like him and The Weeper.


	4. AN

Sorry guys and girls, it's an authors note but only because the last chapter got cut off in the middle due to some fucking technical issue.

I was going to say that depending who Naruto is paired with he can be anywhere from 23 to 32 years old.

Please don't make it some that's too old or too young.


	5. No mercy

Disclaimer: I only own some of the story ideas.

(Central City)

Naruto walks into the gym of his friend Creg Landom.

Bret is an African-American retired mma fighter who was the first person on Earth 1 that Naruto became friends with. Creg was a fighter that was already well into

his 40's and down on his luck when Naruto met him almost 15 years ago.

Naruto helped him through his depression and problems and he helped Naruto train for his mma career and he even let him live with him for a few months till Naruto could get his career on track. After that he became Naruto's manager and they have been close friends since with Naruto even sharing his secrets with him.

Naruto goes to one of the benches.

"Yo Creg, I'm here at the benches if you need me", calls out Naruto.

"Got it", replies Creg from across the room as he continues his conversation with a man in a fancy suit.

A short while later after the man leaves Naruto goes up to Creg.

"What was that about?", questions Naruto.

"Just a detective telling me to be careful, said there's been a meta going around in the middle of the night mugging then killing unsuspecting victims", says Creg with a worried look.

"Is that right?", asks Naruto with a devious look on his face.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned", says Creg shaking his head slowly.

(Later that night outside area of the gym.)

A man in a black hoodie can be seen following a young woman in a back alley. As he is about to round the corner behind her someone grabs him from behind and forces him against a wall with a hand pressed over his mouth.

It turns out to be Naruto who removes the man's hood and puts a hand on his forehead and starts to sift through his memories.

He finds what he is looking for and sees memories of the young man mugging people and then killing them anyway by stabbing them with metal spikes from his body.

"Don't worry, you'll die, but you must suffer first", says Naruto with killing intent running off of him in waves.

He whistles and the three hidden fallen angels appear out of nowhere.

The criminal looks at Naruto with a look of sorrow.

"Please, don't leave me here with them", begs the man showing true fear for possibly the first time in his life.

"After what you've done to others, guese what buddy, fuck you", snears Naruto.

"What do you want us to do with him boss?", asks Abigor as Wallow kicks the man in the ribs drawing a cry of pain.

"Make sure he dies painfully and bring his remains back to base", answers Naruto before teleporting away.

The three fallen angels start circling the man and laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"Please, have mercy", begs the man.

"I said the exact same thing to someone once", answers Gressil with a light chuckle.

"I don't like him, but at least Johnny-boy did his job right when he dealt with us", gargles out Wallow with a small smirk.

"Like he told me, sorry all out of mercy", cackles Gressil as the three angels begin their assault on the man.

(Hope you guys and girls enjoyed.)

(From what I read in the reviews I'm leaning towards Kara for Naruto to be paired with.)

(If you have any ideas for pairings or any villains you want Naruto to revive than let me know.)


	6. Rewriting

I'm gonna be redoing this story as a Naruto/Supergirl crossover. Plus I wanna redo it because the way I wrote the first one sucked.

I hope you are all okay with that.


End file.
